


If I Could Stay One More Night

by goyangiprince



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, M/M, PWP, just cute scenarios, not very explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: Minhyun finally gets a chance to visit NU'EST. A series of drabbles.





	If I Could Stay One More Night

_Even though we walk on different paths_

  
  
"Isn't that my shirt?" Minhyun asks when Aaron settles in next to him on the couch.

"Yup." Aaron replies smugly. "They're your pants too, but I've grown rather attached to them. You might just have to take them off me~" he tells Minhyun with a grin.

It's Aaron who ends up getting Minhyun out of his pants, though, or at least just enough to get a hand down his boxers, jerking Minhyun off in his lap as Minhyun buries his head into Aaron's shoulder, broken gasps of "hyung, _please_ " tumbling from his lips as he comes.

It's not until later at dinner that Minhyun realizes that the sweatshirt he left on the couch has _mysteriously_ ended up on Aaron’s body. Aaron catches his eye and grins and Minhyun can't help but smile back fondly. 

_That sweatshirt was from the Wanna One stylists,_ Minhyun sighs, knowing a lost cause when he sees one. Aaron looks cute in it, at least. _I guess I'll just have to tell them I lost it somehow…_  
  


_Even though we look at different things_

  
  
Minhyun leans against the wall in Dongho’s room and sighs disapprovingly at the clutter on Dongho’s desk. He's ready to start nagging him about it when something familiar catches his eye. He smiles, picking up the fake glasses he had been thinking about since seeing the fanmeeting video and holding them out for Dongho to put on.

“You should really wear glasses more often,” he tells Dongho with a grin. “They suit you.”

Dongho raises an eyebrow. “I didn't know you had a weird glasses fetish,” he replies, amused. 

“I don't!” Minhyun insists, “I just think you look handsome.”

“Uh huh,” Dongho replies, moving in closer to Minhyun, one arm braced up against the wall. Minhyun’s heart flutters a little at the close proximity, at Dongho’s gaze but he can't give into him so easily. 

“What did you expect me to say? ‘Oh, Teacher Kang, so sexy, ohhh~’” Minhyun asks, dramatically throwing his head back for effect.

“Oh, so a teacher kink now, too?”

“Oh~ Mr. Kang please give me private lessons~” Minhyun says, continuing the dramatic act by throwing his arms around Dongho’s neck before he starts laughing at his own ridiculousness. 

Dongho just smiles, amused, and leans in shut Minhyun up with a kiss. Needless to say, the glasses stay on as Dongho fucks him against the wall, Minhyun's long legs wrapped around his waist and a pleased grin never leaving his face.  
  


_We look at the same sky_

  
  
“You _have_ missed me,” Minhyun says suddenly with a grin.

“What?” Minki replies, confused.

“It's been twenty minutes and you still haven't told me to move,” Minhyun informs him, his head still buried into Minki’s shoulder and his arms around his waist as they sit on the couch. Minki rolls his eyes and elbows Minhyun lightly.

“I was just about to ask why there was a human shaped barnacle clinging to me, to be honest,” Minki sighs, but there’s fondness in his voice.

“Ha! Rude!” Minhyun complains with a devious grin that Minki catches too late. Minki yelps loudly when Minhyun tickles his side, shooting Minhyun a murderous look. Minhyun holds up his hands in defeat, but that stupid grin is still on his face and Minki has learned never to trust that. The second Minhyun reaches for him again, Minki grabs the couch pillow underneath him and beats Minhyun with it until Minhyun falls down on the couch, still giggling to himself.

Minki pins him there, hands above his head so he can’t try anything, but Minhyun is still smiling. 

“Fucking jerk,” Minki tells him. “I take it back, I didn’t miss you at all.” Minhyun blows him a kiss, and Minki struggles to hide his grin. “Asshole,” he says, meeting Minhyun’s lips with his own.

A few minutes later, and Minhyun is groaning, hips bucking up against Minki’s in an attempt to get some friction. Minki _tsks_ , scolds him with a _you started it_ until Minhyun pouts, begging only half-jokingly.

Minki kisses his pouty lips one more time before he gives in, leaning down to wrap his lips around Minhyun’s cock, and Minhyun struggles to keep quiet, because _fuck_ , Minki’s mouth is magical or something. Minhyun finds himself immediately clinging to Minki again afterwards, laying on top of him with his head on Minki’s chest, happy just to listen to his heart beat. Minki’s hands card through his hair, and he smiles down at Minhyun softly.

“Okay, maybe I missed you. Just a little.”  
  


_We are drawn on the same canvas_

  
  
“You're in my bed?” Jonghyun questions when he comes in, sounding slightly amused. 

Minhyun looks up from the manga he had stolen off Jonghyun's shelf and shrugs, grinning. “Minki kicked me out of my own room, so, yeah.”

Jonghyun chuckles as he pulls off his jeans and sweatshirt to toss in the laundry. “And my room was the best choice?”

“Do you really think I'd be able to stand Dongho’s room? And your bed is better than Aaron’s” Minhyun insists, wiggling deeper under the covers to prove his point. 

“True,” Jonghyun agrees with a grin, climbing into bed and swinging a leg over Minhyun to straddle his lap. “What did you find to read?” he asks, pulling the book down to see. 

“I just picked up anything from your shelf to be honest,” Minhyun says. “I didn't know when you'd be back and I need something to read to fall asleep.”

Jonghyun hums as he pulls the book out of Minhyun's hands and leans in close, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I can think of a better idea if you're up for it,” he suggests, and Minhyun couldn't agree more. He's already pulling Jonghyun in closer, hands slipping down past the waistband of Jonghyun's boxers as their kisses grow deeper and quickly more desperate. 

“Let me take care of you,” Jonghyun whispers against Minhyun's neck when neither of them can take it anymore, about to come just from grinding against each other in their underwear like horny teenagers. Instead, Jonghyun sinks down on Minhyun's cock, each roll of his hips pure bliss, each moan that falls from his lips bringing Minhyun one step closer to heaven. 

They lie together in the peaceful quiet afterwards, Minhyun's head against Jonghyun's chest, his heartbeat lulling him into sleep. As his eyes flutter shut, he hears Jonghyun whisper something to him, feels Jonghyun's lips brush against the top of his head. 

_I'm so proud of you, Minhyun-ah._  
  


_I miss you, I miss you, I really miss you_

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes and title from Nu'est W's If You.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)! Please come cry with me about Nu'est.


End file.
